Code X
by KyokiYami
Summary: Just another day on Lyoko until the Lyoko gang are attacked by a new X.A.N.A program that is more powerful than any they have seen before, and a boy that claims to have been around before "Lyoko was 'created'" saves them, but warns that 'they' are coming.
1. Chapter 1

"Just another day in Lyoko." Odd says, shooting and arrow into the eye of a Block, killing it. "Uh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Odd." Came Jeremy's voice.  
"What is it Jeremy?" Asked Ulrich, while pulling out his katana and preparing for a battle. "I... don't know. There seems to be a X.A.N.A monster coming... but I don't know what it is. Be careful, it seems strong."Answered Jeremy. "Yumi! Get down!" Odd yells to his comrade, as a laser shots towards her.  
Ulrich runs towards Yumi, trying to push her out of the way when a Zweihander lands infront of Yumi, reflecting the blast. A humaniod figure comes towards them, and they make out the X.A.N.A Insigma on his forehead. "It's a X.A.N.A Program! We gotta move to the tower!" Yells Aelita. Just then, a shadow passes over them, and pulls the Zweihander out of the ground, and slashes the humaniod. "I got you now, you bastard!" He yells, and not giving the monster time to get back up, brings his giant blade down onto him, cleaving him in half and killing him. 'Who are you?" Ulrich asks, walking over to the boy, sword still drawn.  
"It would be best," He said with his back turned "To sheath your katana when approaching me." he finished, pulling his Zweihander out of the ground and resting it on his shoulder. "Maybe so, but I still haven't determined if you are a friend of foe yet." Ulrich answered, but sheathed his weapon nonetheless.  
"Hmmmm. I've decided that I may come to like you, Ulrich." The boy says, turning his head slightly to the left to reveal his face. "How do you know my name?"  
Ulrich asks him. "There are beings who have existed here even before Lyoko was 'created', Ulrich." Came the reply. "What do you-?" Ulrich starts to ask, only to get cut off.  
"Not now. They are coming... You guys have to get out of here, Now!" The boy yells, pulling his weapon off of his shoulder and straps it to his back. "Wait, what do you mean? Whose coming? How do you know our names?!" Ulrich asks the boy. "I mean that if we don't get out of here now, we'd be better off jumping into the virtual sea. NOW, lets move!" The boys yells, turning and running to the North, past them, and continues onward showing no signs of slowing down. "What are we going to do?" Odd asks, watching the boy run. "We're going to follow him, lets get moving." Ulrich replies, running after him. Shrugging, Odd follows him, with Yumi close behind. Ulrich, who manadged, just barley, to catch up with the boy, asks, "So, are you gonna tell me who, or what, you are?"

"Why would I? I have no real reason to, and we have no tyme to talk, as we are currently being pursued by being that want to kill us." Came the stoic reply, as if they were conversing about the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo People! Glad that I have a few people who actually like this, so I'm going to start updating more than I used to. Shout out to my followers, EragonJediGirl357 and Sapphire Della Robbia. Disclaimer: Hit it, Yuki! Omy doesn't own Code Lyoko. If he did, then I'd be in it, and Jeremy would go to Lyoko all the time!

Oi, Yuki….. stick to the script next tyme, eh? ONWARD, Story! To Battle!

- X - X - X - X - X - X -

Suddenly, he stopped. This REALLY served to irk me, as had just commented on how we had no tyme to be stop running, that is, if we all wanted to live. "I'm not moving until you tell me who you are." Ulrich said, causing my eye to twitch slightly. "Do I need to knock you out and carry you myself?" I asked him, quite ready to do so happily. "Hey guys, calm down." Came Odd's voice from in between Ulrich and myself. "We haven't the tyme for this, Ulrich, I don't know about you, but I kinda want to live." I say, shouldering my Zweihander. "How do we know that you aren't leading us to an ambush, anyway?" Asked Ulrich, bringing up quite a sound point, so I decided I'd answer him. "You don't, but you know you have to trust me, you don't know why, but you know that I'm right, Ulrich." I say, my gaze softening a bit. " I… I feel it too, like I need to trust you, and you seem familiar to me…." Spoke Yumi, for the first tyme since I saw her. "Yeah, it's like you're a far away memory, someone I used to know a long time ago." Chimed in Odd. "We have to keep moving, Ulrich, just trust me, when we get to Sector 13, I'll tell you all you want to you." I said, hoping to pacify him. "Sector 13? What is that?" Ulrich asked. "It's where I reside, the Realm of Tyme, as it's most commonly known. Now, we have to keep moving." I said, as I started to run again, towards home, and towards the very long explanation coming up. Man, I'm not looking forward to this…. "So damn troublesome…." I mumble as I travel along. "Sometymes I wonder why I don't just jump into the Virtual Sea…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DDDD CUT!

Well, I hope you like the chapter. Next Chapter, the OC's name (Or atleast one of them) will be revealed. Also, I'm thinking of making more OC's to fit into the story. I was thinking that Odd Della Robbia may get lonely sometymes. *Wink Wink* *Nudge Nudge* NEXT CHAPTER, a Lyoko Reality! Merging the Virtual world with the 'Real' world. What could Possibly go wrong?


End file.
